Tearing At His Soul (Ygotas:MxB)
by AlumitOAther
Summary: Now with Ryou out of the picture, Bakura tries to win over Marik's love but Marik is still mourning the loss of his previous love.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is finished, sorry I didn't upload it sooner! But anyway enjoy!  
In the meantime, I am going over the previous novel and am refining it. It will be back though, I promise. I don't know when. I also made a manga version of this, will be up soon (I have up to 3 pages sketched out but I have to color and post it on DA. My Deviant Art accout is the same as my username here. Enough blabbing, read and enjoy! :3**

Chapter 1

"Do you think they will make these games any better?" Bakura groaned as he watched Marik play another bizarre video-game.

Bakura, last name unknown, was a pale young man around the age of twenty-two. He had fluffy white hair that went just past his shoulders, brown eyes that beamed with intense hate and a twisted smile only an eldritch could make. He sat on the couch watching the TV screen; he wore a dark blue pajama shirt including blue pajama pants splattered with clouds. The most significant thing about his apparel was his necklace: the Millennium Ring, it was a one of a kind ancient Egyptian artifact. It contained dark powers and once was used to be the home of Bakura's soul.

"I just play whatever looks interesting and contains violence." Marik shrugged as he waited for the load screen to change in his most recent game: Amnesia.

Marik Ishtar, age twenty-one, was an Egyptian. His skin was the shade of coffee and cream that accented his natural blonde hair, he wore a black tank top and a grayish pajama pants. His significant item was the Millennium Rod, it contained the powers to possess another persons mind. A once called villain now sat on the floor in front of the couch, bundled up in a big blanket and holding a controller.

Bakura, now bored of watching Marik run in circles, picked up his book and flipped through the pages and glanced up at the screen occasionally. "Are you ever gonna, you know, go somewhere else than hide in the closets for the rest of your life?" He bluntly asked.

"Are you saying I'm gay?"

"Marik-"

"Because I told you a hundred times Bakura, I'm not gay!" Marik dropped his controller and crossed his arms in a pout. "I'm getting really tired of you and everyone else saying I'm gay- when I'm **not**."

"I meant the game Marik." He growled.

"...O-oh." Marik's face turned red, embarrassed by his third temper-tantrum of defense that week. He quickly retrieved the controller and continued to play, avoiding eye contact with Bakura, who he knew was surely smiling in amusement from Marik's error.

"But you really are gay." Bakura grinned and went back to his book. Suddenly the controller clashed with his book, knocking both to the floor, he looked up.

"Give it up you creep! I know you just want me to be gay so you can have me all to yourself." Marik stated as he walked away and disappeared into his bedroom.

"Dear Ra you **are** stubborn." Bakura sighed and picked his book up and continued to stare at the book. He knew Marik was just putting on an act. He caught Marik looking at him the same way other guys would look at Bakura. Even though Marik would cover up all the accusations, he knew him well enough to know he was always lying, especially with all that blushing it had to be true. _Soon someday he will run out of excuses and energy_, _Ryou isn't here anymore Marik. You're mine now and you know it,_ Bakura grinned to himself.

Marik shut and locked his door then sat at his computer desk, he opened up Amnesia from his desktop and continued to play from his room. Marik's room was painted dim purple and black, there were a few posters of motorcycles hung on the walls. He had a queen-sized bed with silky black sheets and blankets laced with a gold trim. Dark wooded side-tables stood on each side of his bed, one had a lamp along with a pyramid alarm clock. The other had his Millennium Rod sit in a fancy display holder and a picture from a long time ago next to it. His computer desk was set next to the door, next to the desk and against the corner of the room stood a bird cage with Mr. Tweetums inside, Marik's beloved bird and last remaining friend. A door next to the cage led to the private bathroom that Marik was happily given. It was like any other bathroom, containing of a shower, a sink, a cabinet with a mirror above the sink and a toilet. The walls had dark blue tiles and a white tiled floor. The bedroom complex was decently sized, big enough to contain the queen-bed, a desk, side tables, a small bathroom connected to the room and a closet anyway.

Hours passed and further frustrated with his progress of dying in the game, Marik closed the game down and laid down on his bed. After a few minutes of restless thinking, he turned over to look at the frame. The picture was of Ryou, Marik, Yugi and the rest of the gang, though Bakura was not in the picture due to living inside Ryou's conscience at the time. _Where are you now anyway?_ Marik wondered, his eyes started to blur the longer he stared at Ryou's picture. Ryou had completely disappeared and Bakura took over his body after Marik and Ryou decided to leave town for a bit and explore the world together. Marik had asked Bakura repeatedly what he had done to Ryou, the answer was always the same, "_I simply destroyed his soul and banished it to the shadow realm for eternity." _Bakura had said every time. Of course the question 'why' always followed up after it and his response was, "_Why? Because I hate that son of a bitch and he was always too pure for my mind to take. I hated his guts, so one day I decided to take over for good and make sure he couldn't control the host body ever again." _

_I hate him so much for that.._ Marik started to tear up at the loss of his best friend, _I can't stand Bakura and I never will. That creep. That fucking creep thinks he can get away with this. I won't let you down Ryou, I will get you back! I will find you and we can be together again.._ Marik painfully reminded himself why he put up with all of Bakura's crap. What was harder was that Marik had to look at the face he hated and loved at the same time, it was unbearable. He slammed his fist into the bed and laid still for a while. Why he tortured himself by staying with Bakura was beyond even him, even though he had a near to impossible task to finish, there was still a chance to find happiness.

Marik tried to relax after his mournful session and thoughts of his poor Ryou. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep thinking, so he downed a stashed bottle of liquor and let the alcohol do its job to put him into a deep sleep without thought. Yet he still had nightmares. Repetitive nightmares of Ryou trying to escape darkness all around him while Marik was held by an unseen force and could only watch helplessly while his dear friend was devoured by darkness, still struggling, calling his name and screaming in agony.

Marik slowly opened his eyes hours later and clutched his head in pain, a hangover was a small price to pay for sleeping without pain and thoughts. He looked around the room and saw the door was creaked open, he was sure he locked the door last night. _He's been in my room again, watching me sleep.._ Marik clenched his fists until they turned white. He took a deep breath and prepared for another day of despair and agony only to be masked in playful paranoia. He got up and fed his bird then walked in the bathroom, got ready and stared at himself in the mirror. He felt hollow, like something, some part of him was missing. As he turned off the bathroom light, he saw Ryou in the mirror. He dismissed the painful thought and hustled out of the room as if escaping the emotion of hurt itself.

Now fully dressed, he walked into the kitchen to get something to eat other than his late night liquor. He stopped at the doorway and saw the familiar face he had fallen in love with, Ryou's sweet smile.

"What the hell are you staring at?" Bakura's voice barged into Marik's illusion and shattered it. Marik blinked but Ryou was nowhere to be found, in his place a hated figure sat, staring back at him.

"It-it was nothing." Marik looked down and regained his masked face. "I'm just tired is all, gaming at all hours get tiring. He said quickly and got a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, gaming. Not what I saw." Bakura looked up from his book and sipped some of his morning tea.

"Of course you'd know, you were watching me. Why did I get the lock if you are just going to be a creepy pervert, break it and watch me sleep anyway?" Marik shot an accusing look at Bakura.

"I was just checking in on you. You're my little bird and I have to make sure my bird doesn't hit the glass window trying to escape." Bakura muttered plainly as he stared down at his book.

"You're the beast who traps the bird in a windowless room."

"And you're my beauty."

"Very funny." Marik stated sarcastically.

"Why do you hate me so, little bird?" He looked up again.

"I don't hate you." Marik said annoyed.

"You dislike me?" He guessed, amused with himself.

"Would you give it up already? I'm not in a good mood today."

"Ah that's right, your hangover." Bakura offered his tea to Marik, "Drink this, it'll help your head."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Marik asked with an intense stare at the tea. "Not gonna rufie me are you?" He muttered under his breath.

"I was.. just being nice." Bakura paused then started to take his drink away.

"Leave it." Marik quickly said then held his hand out for the cup. He hesitantly picked up the cup and sipped from it, the taste was far from sweet.

"It's not the best taste in the world but it will help clear your head," Bakura looked around uncomfortably then continued. "I'll let you eat in peace, little bird." He took his book and exited the kitchen, Marik was left alone once more.

* * *

**So what do you guys think of the first chapter of this short story? Comment and tell me, I'd appreciate it very much! ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Several days later and Marik found his progress in research had gotten him nowhere, he felt bad that his goal was far from being accomplished. He had lost more and more sleep with each day and night that passed him. The less sleep he found himself with, the more frustrated he was at himself, as if he was at the brink of insanity. It had only been a year that Ryou had disappeared, but to Marik it felt like a millennium. "_I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.._" He shook his head as he laid on the floor in the corner. Ryou was the most precious thing the little bird ever had, losing him was to lose a part of his own soul.

Bakura watched Marik in his deep depression from the crack in the door. He knew it killed Marik on the inside to lose his dear Ryou. _I did this for you._ Bakura closed the door gently and sat on the other side of the door. _My little bird, won't you see what I've done for you?_ He lingered on the floor for a moment more and then left the building. Marik awoke from his bed, he had fallen asleep again. Since he ran on so little, his body had developed to shutting off every now and again to refill what little stamina he had to function on. Though he didn't remember how he got onto his bed from the floor, he didn't want to question it. Knowing sitting around wouldn't help, he got up and went out for a walk to brainstorm alone. _Alone._ What a funny word he thought to himself and he knew well what it meant. Even when he was alone, he knew Bakura was always there in the shadows, giving him miserable comfort.

Marik stepped outside, it was pouring hard rain. He knew he should have brought an umbrella, but the depression told him otherwise that it didn't matter. He was wearing dark blue jeans, and a long black sleeved shirt, of course with some converse shoes. He looked up at the blurred and gray sky, soft drops of rain touched and ran down his face like the single stroke of a hand. He closed his eyes and let the rain comfort him, the rain felt warm and gave the same effect to himself. He stepped further out into the street and wandered for a destination.

A few blocks away, Bakura exited the cemetery with a medium sized bag. He was wearing a black buttoned up trench coat that stopped at his hips, slick black gloves, blue jeans, his usual white tea which was covered by the coat and some black shoes. He knew he had to do the right thing, even if it cost him the little happiness he had. He thought he'd be a bit more content with the plan he had manipulated, but it had seemed to make things worse.

On his way back to the apartment, he saw Marik across the street at the park. He was huddled under a tree shivering. _My little bird found his way out and now he suffers in the cold with broken wings._ He hurried over to the park and brought his umbrella over Marik's drenched body, letting the full force of the wind and rain hit him. Marik looked up, almost scared at first until he saw who the umbrella bearer was.

"Now your stalking me?" Marik turned his head to the other direction.

"Actually I was doing a bit of errand shopping." Bakura muttered. He shook his head, letting the rain fall from his hair.

"Oh? What's in that bag of yours?" Marik shifted his gaze to the bag Bakura had been holding.

"It's really none of your concern. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough anyway," He tightened his grip on the bag. "So what are you doing here in the middle of this storm? The weather channel said there's a chance of small flood in the street."

Marik frowned, still wondered what Bakura was up to. "Well thanks for the hourly check-up but I think I'll be fine, it's just water."

"People die from drowning all the time you know." He stated.

"You think I'll drown in 3-5 inch water?" His expression turned sour.

Bakura stood silent for a while, not sure if he was making matters better by annoying Marik furthermore. The storm had grown worse and the rain was pouring harder now. He was still holding the umbrella over the injured bird. He lifted Marik's hand and looked at him. Marik looked startled at first and gave him a questioning gaze as Bakura took his hand and opened his grasp then slipped the umbrella handle over his hand and closed the grasp. "I should get going, I'll be at the apartment if you ever need me." He started to walk away when he felted a tugging on his tench coat and low murmur. He turned partially to see Marik's other hand clutching his coat, his face looked so sad and beautiful at the same time. Bakura looked into the face he had fallen in love with and asked Marik to repeat what he had uttered in a low tone.

"I said..don't go." He looked distressed, he pulled at Bakura's coat again. "You can stay here you know, I mean it's not that bad outside."

"Well it is kinda nice out here.." Bakura managed to speak, he was surprised at the sudden change of Marik's mood. "Scoot over then," He gently nudged Marik to make him move over. They sat under the soaked tree, huddled under the small umbrella together, taking each others heat in the now hard and freezing rain.

After a while of listening to the soothing sounds of rain drops hit spring leaves and feeling the warmth Bakura had to give, Marik had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms. _Do you still hate me, my little bird?_ Bakura held tightly to the warm being lying in his arms and rested his head against Marik's then started to drift into a content sleep.

* * *

**Could it be? o:  
...xD anyway Comment what you think, I would appreciate it! Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be out ina second! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The rain had ceased and what was left in the aftermath was soaked with cold rain water, yet the sun still remained behind the gray clouds. Marik was the first to wake from the warm nap. He opened his eyes and looked up at Bakura, his eyes were closed but his lips were spread into a small smile. He laid there for a moment, thinking whether it felt right or not. He thought he hated Bakura, but the person he was so closely cuddled up to emitted a sweet feeling to Marik, as if hate didn't exist anymore. He glanced over at the bag next to Bakura, he wondered if he should reach for it to see the contents that lay inside. Before he could think of even moving his arm, Bakura stirred and slowly opened his eyes, the smile disappearing as he stared down at Marik. Although the smile had faded, Marik could see the expression before him was not of disappointment but of curiosity.

"Comfy?" Bakura asked calmly, though a bit of pleasure escaped his tongue.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Marik trailed off, staring deeply into the inquiring eyes staring back. "Why are you giving me that look, is there a bug on my face or something?"

Bakura stared at Marik a moment longer before speaking, "No, not a bug. I'm just..surprised."

"About?" He stretched the word out, waiting for the answer.

"You're still in my arms."

Marik looked where he was and remembered. He moved out of Bakura's lap and sat up beside him. "Well...I-" He tried to think of an excuse, there was none and if there were, he knew it would not be believed anyway. "Well I don't know, you're just comfy is all," His face turned red.

Bakura smirked at Marik's frustration, "You don't need to fret about it, I was only playing."

"I know." He turned his gaze to look at their whereabouts and stared at the gloomy gray sky.

"Marik," Bakura started, then held his tongue.

"What?"

"Do you still hate me?" The words escaped him and bit the air around them.

Marik turned his gaze back to Bakura, he was speechless. His eyes focused on the figure next to him, who was facing the other way and looking at the muddy ground. "Why did you take him away?"

"I told you-"

"No, not that bullshit story. I want to know why. The real reason, Bakura."

"You really want to know?"

"Please." Marik's voice filled with resentment.

"I did it for you."

"...What?"

"It was so I could be with you. I watched from his eyes and saw you, the only thing that made me want to live again.."

"Bakura..I-"

"To be with you, to get out of that prison. I envied him. Everyday he had the luxury to be happy with you while I watched, tortured by the sight," He took a deep breath and faced himself towards Marik, staring into his confused eyes. "Then one day, I got out. I turned the tables on him. He's not dead, he's here." He pointed to his heart. "But if only you could see...see how happy I was inside to see you in person. Though I had to act like _him_ for a while until I slipped up and you saw me as the monster I really am." He clutched his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Marik." He shook his head in his trembling hands.

Bakura's hands were taken from him and into the hands of warmth. He looked up at the serious face Marik wore, it pierced his heart and made it race. He was afraid of what would be said next.

"Bakura," Marik gripped tighter to the hands he held. "_I don't hate you._." He pulled Bakura closer to him and into his arms. He hugged Bakura close to him, Bakura could hear Marik's soft heart-beat dance within his chest. Bakura burrowed his face into Marik's chest as he was held in a warm embrace.

"You still love Ryou though instead of me, don't you?" The unstable voice asked.

"I've forgiven this, but I don't know if I'll ever forget what you did." Marik's voice trailed blankly, yet it still felt comforting. He looked down and stroked Bakura's wet hair as he spoke, "But I do know I want to be with you and only you."

"I'm yours and only yours." He brought himself closer to Marik, he clutched the warmth's head and kissed his lips with all the passion he had for this man. In the exchangement, he received a kiss filled with something he had never felt in return, love.

After several moments of gentle kisses, they stopped to breath once more. Marik noticed the bag next to Bakura, "So what were you doing with that bag?"

Dazed from the romance, Bakura took a moment to regain his senses. His expression was serious again as he spoke, "I was going to bring Ryou back to you. To not bother you anymore and let you be happy with your previous lover."

Marik studied the bag, "You were going to do that for me?"

"As I've said earlier, I did everything I could for you." His voice was calm.

"But, I am happy already." Marik smiled and brought Bakura into his arms again. "I'm happy with you."

"And I you."

* * *

**And that's the end of the story, I decided to keep it short and sweet instead of long and boring .  
Any way, comment on what you think! Thanks for reading the short story of: Tearing at his Soul! :3**


End file.
